clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Herbert P. Bear
Moving I think we should move this to "Herbert". Herbert P. Bear is too long. What do you think? Dancing Penguin 21:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Herbert P. Bear's his full name, so that's what we should put, besides "Herbert" is a redirect here, I think. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Site 07:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) A Psychic? Once, I was in the HQ and a penguin said "a polar bear left the fur" or something like that. I thought it was a pretty good idea, but Polar Bears only live (or in this case, lived) in the North Pole. But when Secret of the Fur came, I was surprised that he was right. Maybe he/she was a psychic... :Orrr, maybe it was just a good guess. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:12, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know. It probably was. saying that they were maybe a psychic was just a joke. -- style=color:#fd0;background:#000"> Freeloh 18:27, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Herbert's shadow? hey guys i was in the town one sec ago (march 15 2009 )during the st patricks day party and I thought I saw herbert ( or in this case his shadow) crossing over the ice rink. i might of just imagined it but another penguin saw it too. we could have both imagined it ( or just me and she was only going along with it) but please tell me if u see anything. thnx! luv u all in a Jesus like way! peace! --[[User:stephruffles I've heard something about a yeti, and I sent a letter to Club Penguin about it. --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15 !' 21:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC)' :Can someone get a photo of this 'shadow'? Thanks. ---'Μεταλλικά''' ''Μιλήστε με Metalmanager, το συντομότερο να είναι νέος ηγέτης της penguin εγκυκλοπαίδεια'' 22:08, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Reply:look up yeti on club penguin wikia. What time was this when you saw him? --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 22:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ---- They replied the letter. My letter: :Hi, Club Penguin! '' :''I've heard that penguins have seen a yeti or something like. Is it true? '' :''Penguin Regards '' :''Staffan15 '' Here's their reply: :''Hey there, :A yeti?!? Wow I've not heard that rumour yet... '' :''Where have they seen it? I know there's a world called Yeti, I'm guessing that if there is a yeti it's probably going to be on the server Yeti! '' :''Ask your penguin friends what they know about this yeti and email me again and I will look into it for you. '' :''Stay cool, '' :''Andy P '' :''Club Penguin Support '' --[[User:Staffan15|21'uɐɟɟɐ'ʇs]] Count to 15 !' 17:05, 19 March 2009 (UTC)''' ---- Mistake in Article could someone check the accuaracy of statment number 6 in the Trivia section please? Ninja? It wasn't specified what Klutzy was talking about, so we don't know whether Herbert thinks Ninjas don't exist or not. I am da bomb! 17:50, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Iceburg! the guy with a yeti suit in the newspaper WAS herbert IT SAYS "Iceburg" INSTEAD OF "Iceberg"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I found Herbert!!! I found Herbert at the EPF Rooftop (A.K.A. Battle of Doom) When you click Uh... who are you... it is REALLY FUNNY. :P hi enmie r u real just kidding did u know that clubpngiun is trying to kill you well so am i bevcause im in clupniguin and i have ben in clubpnguin for years and im gono kill you if you dont bealve me wach. by the way how old are you. i hope you answer me you better. oh yeh i forget to tell you something how dose your lair look like. i have ben searching please tell me i am cours please tell me please. please tell me everything about you espashily why your eavil you better or els well deafnlly kill you in clubpnguinand if you no my name ill tell you my name is aseel if you dont know how to say its fine but you better answer me you better. im sorry I wrote alote im just so couries. Herbert is missing!!! Almost everybody knows that Herbert escaped from his jail in his cave on the Toughest Mountain, but what we still do'nt know is "How he escaped?" and "Where's he?". The only thing we know is that the Operation: Blackout get started and the Card-Jitsu: Shadow is next to come. "Herbert's New Lair" Image Where did whoever posted it get it? ( I just wanted to know...) Okay, nevermind. ~Anonymous we must stop herbert!TATemporaryAaron1101 (talk) 14:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Um, the joke is "My head is warm, my feet are cold, no one can move me, I'm just too OLD." Not cold. YETIS!!!! YETIS!!!!! Like OMG i have heard that there are yetis in club penguin can some one plzz tell me if that's true! because it's do'n mah head in!!!!!